sage's story
by AvengingMax
Summary: sage is the newest addition to the xiaolin team. she's the dragon of hope but how can she be that when she doesn't have any hope? her parents died when she was 3 and no one wants her. surprise twist in chappie 8! read to find out what it is! R&R people!
1. meeting sage

**Sage's p.o.v.**

My parents died when I was about 3 so I don't remember them much. All I remember is jumping from foster home to foster home. Then one day a man named master fung came and said his was going to take me away. I remember that day perfectly. Now I'm at the xiaolin temple in china.

"Hello my name is omi." A bald yellow kid said to me.

"Hi omi I'm sage. It's nice to meet you." I replied to him.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Why is your hair orange?"

"Why are you yellow?" I asked with my hands on my hips. "My hair is orange because my mom's favorite color was orange and my dad's was purple so I have purple highlights."

"Why don't you just use your own natural color?" ask a Japanese girl

"1. you are? 2. The reason I don't use my own natural color is because my parents died when I was three and this is how I remember them."

"Okay I'm kimiko and how'd your parents die?"

"They died in car crash. Luckily I was at my house with the babysitter. None of my relatives wanted to take care of me so I went up for adoption." I explained to them

"Name's raimundo and why didn't your relatives want to care for you?" a Brazilian boy asked me.

I sighed. "I don't know! Nobody ever wanted me."

"Okay young monks enough questions." I turned to see master fung the one who helped me escape from my prison. "Who wants to show sage her room?"

"I will master fung." I heard someone say in a Texan drawl.

"Ah clay. Yes and you can help her with her bags."

"What bags?" kimiko whispered to raimundo. I then I heard raimundo snicker.

"I heard that!" I yelled at them. After that I went to my room and unpacked my things.


	2. a cell phone converastion

**Sage's p.o.v**

I finished putting my things away. (Didn't take very long.) And then I went in to the kitchen. Everyone was there. I sat down and pulled out my cell phone. (I remembered that my friend told me to connect her when I got to the temple.) I did a quick text.

**Hey Britt. Wat's up? I'm at the temple. Miss u like crazy. Luv u ttyl. XP. Sage. **

I hit send and waited patiently for a reply. Everyone was staring at me.

"What? Can't a girl send a text message?" I asked with a hint of annoyance in my voice. Then a few seconds later I felt my phone vibrating.

**Hey apura! Miss u 2! My baby bro just farted and it stinks! Reply! Luv u 2 Britt. ** I laughed at her reply.

**Don't call me apura! And 2. Which bro farted?** I hit send again and with in a few seconds she replied.

**Alex.** **He's so cute.**

"totally." I said out loud. I got another text.

**I'll ring u my familia wants to say hi. **

'**K just hold on 1 min. **I got up and went to my room

A few seconds later my phone rang.

(Sage: **_bold italics _**Britt & family: **bold**)

_**Hello?**_

**Hey sage! How are you?!**

**_Good you?_**

**Good. Here's mi familia! HI SAGE!**

_**Hey everyone I miss you guys!**_

**Hey apura you been living up to your name?**

**_That was Sergio wasn't it!?_** **_¡sabes que odio ese nombre! (You know I hate that name!)  
_¡sé que lo haces eres apenas diversión para desinsectarte! (I know you do it's just fun to annoy you.)**

**_Perra! (bitch)_**

**Tu la perra! (Your the bitch!)**

**_¡calmarme abajo apenas están bromeando! (Calm down I'm just joking!)_**

****"Sage! Where are you?" I heard some one call.

**_conseguí ir. ¡te quiero individuos! ¡adiós!_** I hang up and ran out of my room.

"Yeah?" I asked the person who was calling me. It was omi.

"Where were you?"

"In my room. I was talking to my amiga and su familia." I said he got a confused look on his face. "Never mind."

"Come a new shen gong wu has activated."

"Awesome right behind you." I said and we went off..

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Yeah 2nd chapter done! Next chappy is a bio of sage. R&R flames are welcome fire is pretty! Adios. ( I'm not fluent in Spanish or any language.)**


	3. sage's bio

Sage Maria Montoya was born in México City, México. So she knows Spanish. At the age of 6 she moved to San Antonio, Texas USA there she learned English. As the story says she is an orphan and the xiaolin dragon of hope. She loves music and reading. When she was 10 she went back to an orphanage. And was adopted again in to the leiphart (lee-part.) family. This is when she met her best friend Brittany. (My bfflnenuteoat. Best friend for life no eternity no until the end of all time.) All she remembers of her family is that her parents' favorite colors were orange and purple so she died her hair orange with purple highlights. She can be sarcastic at times. But means well. With the leiphart she was know as apura. (Trouble in Spanish.) A little before she came to the temple she started to hate that name.

Sage has blue eyes mixed with brown. Her skin is tan. But she sometimes looks like a porcelain doll. And is sometimes as fragile (emotional.) like one. Her natural hair color is unknown because she's had her hair in the current style for so long she can't remember. Her foster family has 5 boys and 4 girls. Boys: Sergio, James, Samuel, Alexander (Alex), and max. Girls: Brittany, shay lean, Sidney, and Haley. Sergio is the oldest of the boys and all the children. Brittany is the oldest of girls and the 2nd oldest in the family. Sage never had siblings in any other of the foster family. So she is happier in this family. She currently live in china at the xiaolin temple.


	4. getting the shen gong wu

**Sage's p.o.v.**

We were flying through the air on dojo's back.

"So what's the wu?" asked raimundo.

"The body repeater, (a/n I know stupid but just go with it) it's very similar to the shadow slicer only the clone is solid." Dojo explained.

"Where is it?" I asked

"In México city."

"Oh come on!"

"What?" raimundo asked me.

"That's where I was born, y donde mis padres murieron." Everyone looked at raimundo

"Hey don't look at me I speak Portuguese not Spanish."

"Sage what did you say?" asked kimiko

"I said, y donde mis padres murieron."

"I meant in English."

"I don't wanna say it." I said drawing my knee to my chest.

"We're here." Dojo said while landing. We all jumped off and started looking around for the shen gong wu.

"¿el apura es que tú?" i turned around

"¿hey Sergio cuáles son tú que hace aquí?" I asked him.

"nada apenas que cuelga. ¿qué estás haciendo aquí no eres de todos modos tú supones para estar en China?" he asked me. I turned and saw the other staring at me and Sergio.

"pienso que debemos cambiar al inglés. y para contestar a tu gongo wu de shen de la pregunta." He nodded and we turned to the others. "Guys this is Sergio he's part of my foster family."

"Hey my name's raimundo, I got a brother named Sergio."

"Hi raimundo. And that a creepy coindence." He replied.

"I'm kimiko nice to meet you."

"Kimiko that's Japanese isn't it?" Sergio asked her

"Yeah."

"I'm clay from san Antonio, Texas."

"That's where I'm from."

"Really I've never seen you before now"

"That's because I spend most of my time here in México. So how have you guys been putting up with little apura here?" he asked the others

"They don't know my nick name estupido!" I said in a loud whisper.

"Porqué no dices a cada uno tu apodo."

"Ése es cuando lo tolero ahora que lo odio." I replied to him.

"Excuse me," I looked and saw omi looking at us. "Sorry for scraping in,"

"I think you mean cutting in omi." I said to him

"We need to find the shen gong wu."

"Oh yeah I totally forgot!"

"Actually the wu is right here." Said dojo. We all looked at him confused.

"Oh you mean it's near us?" asked rai.

"Yes but really close." He started slithering towards Sergio. "He has it!"

"Hand it over." I said to Sergio

"What this?" he asked pulling a circler object "I found it awhile ago it was cool so I took it."

"Can I have it?" I asked him

"Sure I don't want much I was going to throw it away."

"¡qué retardas! ¡esa cosa está muy, muy importante!"

"La autorización i lo consigue calma abajo apura." He said handing the wu to me.

"We got the wu let's go before Spicer gets here." Said kimiko

"adios." I said "¡decir el otros que llamaré más adelante!"

"Charla aceptable a ti más adelante." He yelled back. With in a few seconds we were in the air and on our way back to the temple.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**So there's chapter 4 for ya. R&R flames are welcome fire is pretty.**


	5. getting to know clay

**Sage's p.o.v.**

When we got back to the temple we put the wu in the vault and I went to my room. When I got there I turned on my laptop and started playing and singing to my favorite song.

I waited for you today  
but you didn't show  
No, no, no  
I needed you today  
so where did you go?  
You told me to call  
Said You'd be there  
and though I haven't seen you  
Are You still there? 

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone 

And though I cannot see You  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life

We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone

We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone.

Right in the middle of the song I started to cry.

"Sage?" I looked up to see clay staring at me. "Are you okay?"

I wiped my nose on my sleeve "Yeah." I said starting to cry again.

"It does look like it." He said to me.

"It's just this song. it reminds me of my parents."

"Then why do you listen to it?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because reminds me of them but then it reminds me that they're watching over me." I explained to him. I started to sing the song exceptional by jojo. "Mmmm

You're beautiful but you don't know  
Can't see what's there inside your soul  
Always feeling like you're not good enough  
You wish you could be someone else  
Sometimes you just can't see yourself  
But I can see just who you are, who you are

You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are nothing but exceptional  
(Yeah)

You never you think you measure up  
Never smart or cool, or pretty enough  
Always feeling different from all the rest, oh  
You feel so out of place, you think you don't fit in  
I think you're perfect in the skin you're in  
You're just perfect just how you are, just how you are, yeah

You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are nothing but exceptional

If you could see the one I see when I see you  
You'd know how lucky you are to be you  
I see through into you  
And you are

You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that? (You are)  
You're exceptional the way you are  
don't need to change for nobody  
you're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are nothing but exceptional."

"You're good at that." Clay said to me.

"Good at what?" I asked

"Singing."

"Seriously? Everyone says I suck."

"Then they're sadly mistaken." He said sitting next to me and putting his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder and smiled.

"thanks." I whispered.

"No problem." Then I heard something ringing it scared me so I screamed. And when I realized it was my cell phone I started laughing. I went over and answered it.

(Sage: **bold **other end: _**bold italic**_)

**Hello?**

_**¿hola apura cuál está para arriba?**_

**Hola brittany! nada apenas que escucha la música. ****¿tú?**

_**Justo que es agujereado.**_

**del coure. Hey opinión hola a la clay. ** I put the phone up to the clay's ear.

_**Hola clay.**_

**Uhhhhh hola?**

_**You speak English don't you?**_

**Yeah I reckon I do.**

_**Where are you from?**_

**San Antonio, Texas, usa. **

_**Really that's where I live!**_

**Well what a coindence!**

_**Can I talk to sage?**_

**Sure nice talking to you.**

_**Likewise**_

Clay handed the phone to me

**¿que?**

_**hay un partido esta noche y acabo de preguntarme si tú y tus amigos pueden bajar para él.**_

**Pediré. **I put my hand over the phone "clay can you do me a favor and get the others?"

"Sure I'm be right back." I waited a couple of minutes and the others came. "who wants to go to a party?!" I asked everyone raised their hand excepted omi (of course) I didn't ask why.

** ¿cuándo es?**

_**Alrededor las diez**_

**la autorización te considera alrededor nueve.**

_**Adiós aceptable**_

**Adiós**

I hung up the phone "we're going to a party!"

**Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**Their chapter 4 for ya! Next people will vote on sage's outfit for the pary! R&R/! flames are welcome fire is pretty! Paz!**


	6. crying

We went on dojo and headed for San Antonio, Texas.

"So who's throwing this party?" raimundo asked after a long silence.

"I don't know," I said to him "Probably Sergio or Austin, Sergio's best friend, they hang out all the time." There were a few more minutes of uncomforted silence. Then the silence was broken by dojo.

"Shen gong wu alert!" he said after nearly throwing off of him.

"WHAT!" screamed Kimiko "but the party!"

"Don't worry its location is where we're going."

"_Agradecer a dios_." I said. Everyone looked at me with in confusion. "That means thank god." They all nodded and stopped staring at me.

We finally got to San Antonio and I called Brittany on my cell phone.

(Sage: **bold **Brittany: _**bold italic**_)

_**Hello?**_

**Hola Brittany donde esta?**

_**Estoy en el partido.**_

**¿dónde está el partido?**

_**Un sesenta carriles de seis mccorrie.**_

**Estaré allí en algunos minutos que conseguimos conseguir a shen wu del gongo.**

I hung up the phone before she could say anything else.

"let's go get the wu." I said after hanging up. The others nodded and we followed dojo. After a few minutes I felt someone's breath in my ear.

"you look great." It was clay.

"thanks." I said back I was wearing a black denim skirt and my favorite leopard shirt. My shoes were high heels that I had to lace up my leg like ballet shoes. They were also black. Then I saw someone coming our way. I gasped and started waving. "Stacy!" I yelled.

"Sage!" she said and we hugged. "What are you doing here?" she asked "and who are they?"

"These are my friends from the temple," I told her. "This is raimundo, Kimiko, omi, dojo, and clay." I pointed to them as I said their name. "Guys this is my best friend Stacy lane, but we just call her Stacy."

"Hi. So what are you doing here?" she asked my again.

"Tengo mis razones" I said to her

"You know I only speak Portuguese."

"Then have a conversation with raimundo, he's from Brazil."

"Seriamente?"

"sim Brasil fala somente portugese."

"assim que você está fazendo aqui? e não bater em torno do arbusto!"

"nós começamos começar esta coisa chamada a shen o wu do gongo."

"huh?"

"I'll explain later."

"then we're going to a party!" I said.

"cool I'll come with you."

(a/n: I'm not writing about getting the wu! So live with it!)  
after we got the wu we went to where brittany told me to go. I could hear stacy and raimundo talking behind all of us but I didn't understand a word they said!( I speak spanish not portugese.)

when we got there I was so surprise. the second I walked in brittany ran up to me and pushed me onto the stage.

"sing!" was all she said. So I did.

"_Don't know where you are  
Wish I just could be near you  
I would sail oceans  
To get a glimpse of how you feel_

You're all the things I'm looking For everything and so much more

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second

Don't know how you feel  
You seem to keep it to yourself  
Would you climb mountains  
To show me this is something real

You're all the things I'm looking For everything and so much more

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second

Could it be  
Could it be  
You and me  
You and me  
Do I see  
Do I see  
Clearly

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second." When I was done singing everyone whooped and hollering. I took a bow and laughed. It felt so good to be home. Then brittany came running up to me again.

"they want you to sing again."

"what?!" I said clearly annoyed.

"just one more."

"fine. But just one!" she nodded her head and run off the stage. "_You were the one  
That I couldn't find  
Hidden away  
In the depths of my mind_

Why did I let you go  
You're to good to be true  
I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap

I over thought  
So I locked up my heart yeah  
There you stood  
Your blue eyes hidden beneath your hood

Why did I let you go  
You're to good to be true  
I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap

My mind is blank just like a clean slate  
Will I meet another guy with the same blue eyes  
And the same name, with the converse shoes I gave.  
Will he have the same laugh  
Wear my homemade hat.  
Bet I'll make another mistake.  
And think he's just another fake.

Wish I could erase the past now  
Wish I could bring you back

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap." While singing I looked at clay the whole time. Like he was the only one I trusted. I was also smiling the whole time. After the applause I bowed and walked off the stage. I was walking over to where the other were and I saw the one thing that I never wanted to see. I was about a yard away and I saw clay kissing stacy! I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. I started to cry. Clay broke the kiss and turned to me. I ran off crying.

"sage wait!" he yelled but I kept running. I ran outside and on the to the side of the pool.

After a few minutes I heard someone behide me.

"sage it wasn't what it looked like."

"you kissing one of my best friends! I think it was what it looked like!" I yelled at him between sobs.

"she kissed me." He was now sitting next to me.

"how do I know your not lieing?" I snapped at him

"because I love you."

"what?" I asked not like I thought he was crazy but like I couldn't believe he felt the same way.

"I love you." After that I hugged him tightly not wanting to let go.

"I love you too." I said still huging him. I looked at him and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled and rested me headed on he's chest and slowly drfited to sleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**This is the longest chapter yet! Oh yeah! Sage and clay romance! I am a genius! R&R flames are welcome fire is pretty. Paz!**


	7. cat fight aiel sage

I woke up after an hour and clay was asleep next to me. I got up and kissed him on the cheek.

I walked into the party and I spotted Brittany. "Donde está el Stacy?!"

"¿allá porqué?" she said pointing towards the punch bowl.

"Tengo mis razones." I said walking off. "Hey Stacy!" I said when I got over to her.

"Yeah?" she asked and when she turned around I punched her in the nose. "What the hell??"

"That's for kissing my boyfriend perra."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you kissing clay!"

"I would never kiss him!"

"That's not what he said!"

"He's to much of a hick!" at that I punched harder in the nose. "My nose! My perfect nose!" (A/n: that's always fun to hear) this made me laugh. "Do you know how much I paid for that??"

"I don't know about 2 cents?" I heard ohh's everywhere. I was used to it because I got in so much trouble at school. (If you were a foster kid you would have done the same.)

"Try $3,000!"

"They must have done a shitty job." I turned to the others "come on lets go." Went over to Brittany "I'll call you later, 'Kay?"

"'Kay." I walked back outside and woke clay up. (A/n: only he could sleep through a fight lolz!)

"Clay wake up we're leaving." Then when he just grumbled and rolled over, I kicked him gently, but hard enough for him to say something.

"What was that for?"

"I need you to wake up."

"You didn't have to kick me."

"But kicking you made it a lot more interesting." I said smiling. He smiled back, and I helped him up. He kissed me on the forehead and walked over to where the others were waiting.

As we were flying through the sky on dojo clay's arms were around me and I was leaned on him. Omi, kimiko, and raimundo were asleep.

"Hey clay,"

"Yes?"

"Why did stacy kiss you?"

"I don't know."

"Somehow she knew that it would piss me off."

"How?"

"I don't really know." I said closing my eyes. "Hey clay,"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too." After hearing those reassuring words I slowly drifted to sleep.


	8. SURPRISE!

We got back to the temple and it was close to dawn so we decided not to go to bed. (We got enough sleep on dojo.) We were sitting in the living room and watching TV. (A/n: they convinced master fung to get a cable hook up.) Clay had his arms around me and his chin was resting on my head.

Then suddenly we heard a bang coming from outside. We jumped up and ran outside. There we saw Stacy (don't ask.)

"What's stacy doing here?" I said to no one unparticular.

"I'm here for revenge!" I heard Stacy say

"For what?!"

"Hello my nose!"

"It's just a nose! Dios get over it perra!"

"Stop talking like that!" she yelled at me. "No one cares what an orphan has to say! No one cares what an orphan thinks or does or if they're smart or anything! No one cares about you!" at this I started to cry.

"Yeah well guess what!" I heard clay. "I care!"

"I cared too." Kimiko said

"Me too." added raimundo

"Me three." Omi threw in.

"You know what stacy people do care! I may be a foster child but that doesn't mean I'm not human! Lots of people love me! And guess what else!"

"What?!"

"I have a home now!"

"And where is that, in a homeless shelter?"

"No here!" I yelled at her "I may have never gotten everything I ever wanted like you, but, unlike you I have real friends and a family that's always around all the time!"

"Shut up!"

"No I won't shut up, Stacy! You just can't face the fact that I have a loving family!" I shot back at her. I turned around to go back in the temple.

"Oh yeah let's see how you feel when one of your precious friends is gone!" I heard a gun cock and the rest seemed to be I slow motion. I turned to see what was happening and I heard a gun shot. Then a yell.

"Clay!" I heard myself scream. And my legs took me to him. He was face down on the ground. He was shot in the arm and he was bleeding terribly. The others ran at stacy and attacked her. I rolled him over onto his back. I just sat there crying. "Clay don't die! Please don't die! I need you to be with me! I can't face the world by myself! I just can!" now I was full out bawling. "I love you too much to let you go!"

"I love you too." He said to me. His hand was on my cheek getting soaked with tears.

"please don't leave by myself." I said to him

"I'm not going to leave you." He said and he moaned in pain. I got up and tried to help him up.

"your heavy." I said to him jokingly. "dojo get the silver manta ray! (a/n: don't ask how she knows that wu.) quickly!" soon dojo slithered into the court yard and over to me with the shen gong wu. I threw in the air. "silver manta ray!" I yelled it grew into a fully and completely working jet. "come on you guys we gotta get clay to the hospital!" I yelled at the others. I wasn't really paying attention to what they were doing to stacy I just wanted her to get what she deserved. They ran over to us and helped me get clay into the shen gong wu. Then we boarded the wu and then we were off.

We reached a hospital several hours ago and we were waiting to hear from the doctor. Then she came out her gloves covered in bleed.

"congratulations it's a healthy baby girl." She said to us

"huh?" we all said at once.

"wait you're not the tyrones?"

"no we here because of our friend clay bailey." I said to her

"oh sorry."

"it's okay." So we waited awhile longer. Then another doctor came out.

"I'm looking for the friends of clay bailey." He said.

"that's us."

"well young lady I've got good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"good news definitely." I said speaking for all of us.

"okay the good news is that the surgery went well all the way."

"and the bad news?" asked kimiko

"the bad news is that he had a bit of lead poisoning which can lead to cancer. So he'll have to stay here over night."

"well can we see him?" I asked the doctor.

"yes but I highly recommend that you go in one at a time." After that he walked off.

"who wants to go first?" I asked/

"you go." Raimundo said.

"yeah just go and say he's alright." Kimiko added.

I pulled them into a hug. "thanks you guys. You're the best friends anyone could ever have." I let go and walk into clay's room. There he was lieing in the hospital bed half asleep. "hey," I said to him in a raspy whisper. "you okay?"

"yeah I'm okay." I started to cry again. "what's wrong?" he asked me.

"I thought I was going to lose you." I said in between sobs.

"your not gonna lose me. Why in tarnation would you think that?"

"'cause you almost died!"

"well I didn't and I'm here now."

"I love you." I said to him.

"I love you too and I want to ask you something."

"what."

"well there's no easy way to put so I'll just say into straight out, Sage Maria Silvia Josephina Montoya, will you marry me?" I sat there is shock for about a minute.

"of course I'll marry you." I said starting to cry again. Then I leaned in a kissed him. "I'll be right back. Okay?"

"okay." I walked out of the room and out to the waiting room.

"so is he alright?" kimiko asked me.

"he's fine." I said excitedly then a planned.

"you still really excited care to share?" asked raimundo

"me and clay are," I paused for dramatic effect. "we're getting married!" there were cries of joy as each of them hugged me and said "congratulations!"

I went back into clay's hospital room. "hey me and the others are going to get a hotel room for the night okay?"

"okay."

"we'll be back to tomorrow to get you okay?"

"yeah I'll see you tomorrow."

"okay." I turned to leave.

"hey sage."

"yeah?" I turned back around to face him

"I love you."

"I love you too." And I walked out of the room.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**the end that's the last chapter! I might make a sequel, I might. This is the first multiply chapter story I've ever finished. Next I'm going to start making a lost soul. Thanks for reviewing**** raigirl ****you rock! Bye bye!**

**Miranda.**


End file.
